


its just a bouquet

by cesarioviola



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Short n sweet, also davey has a stutter and all of you sluts are cowardly, anyway, autistic davey!!!, im always a slut for racevid, pure fluff, race is. race., spoiler alert its not just a bouquet, ster. my man. this is for u, why dont you cowards like it., you sluts!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesarioviola/pseuds/cesarioviola
Summary: There was one thing David understood- flowers. People, he didn't understand. He couldn't do feelings either, couldn't differentiate between friendship and love, infatuation and hate. And he couldn't figure out how to understand them. The people or the emotions.But flowers, that's what he knew. He knew how to grow them, and knew what each of them meant. He knew that Amaryllis represented beauty- he grew some of those for the bouquet. The bouquet he grew for a boy. The snarky, asshole(ish) newsie who cheated at every game of cards he ever played.





	its just a bouquet

There was one thing David understood- flowers. People, he didn't understand. He couldn't do feelings either, couldn't differentiate between friendship and love, infatuation and hate. And he couldn't figure out how to understand them. The people or the emotions. 

But flowers, that's what he knew. He knew how to grow them, and knew what each of them meant. He knew that Amaryllis represented beauty- he grew some of those for the bouquet. The bouquet he grew for a boy. The snarky, asshole(ish) newsie who cheated at every game of cards he ever played. 

David rocked on his heels, the usual rhythmic back and forth movement. "This isn't anything," he told himself, messing with one of the flowers, "you're just giving him a bunch of flowers you grew- that's normal. Shit." David shook his head.

"Aye, Dave! Jack says you says you got's to see me?"

Dear Lord, that string of words practically hurt David to hear, he was correcting it in his head. Jack said you had to see me? That's the right string. But he can't deal with that right now. "Yeah, hey Racer. I just wanted to- well, I grew some flowers, and I thought- yeah. You don't have to keep them," he held the bouquet out, managing to keep himself from rocking, but tapping his fingers against his outer thigh.

"Awe man, Davey, 'm touched." Race laughed, taking the bouquet and with their fingers brushing together for long enough to make David wonder if it may have been intentional. "Hey, flowers are your shit, right? Tell me, what these mean? Wait-," Race laughed, shaking his head "Are ya confessin' undyin' love through flowers?"

_Yes,_ David wanted to say, _Yes, yes I am, and since we're confessing things, I also think about kissing you a lot. Also please hold my hand and kiss me like, right now._ He couldn't though. So he just gave an awkward laugh. "Yeah! Yeah, sure. Bouvardia Double are- Bouvardia Double are enthusiam. Delphin- delph- _fuck,_ delphinium are for fun. Daffodils are new beginnings. And hyacinths are playfulness."

"And-" Race lifted one flower- a white one that David hadn't pointed out. A gardenia. "This one?"

David swallowed, his eyes darting to the floor, then back up to Race's. "Joy and-" he winced, "Joy and secret love." 

Before he could figure out what was going on, Race's hand was in his hair and their lips were pressed together and _good lord it was so awkward_. And then Race took David's hand and suddenly it wasn't Race kissing David, David was kissing Race, and they were kissing each other. Then it hit David that, _holy shit he's touching me and he's kissing me and oh god oh god I'm kissing him back what the fuck. **What the fuck.**_

And then it was over, and David was standing there, his mouth hanging slightly open, and Race's laugh was a bit quieter than usual. "What, Davey, you atta loss for words? I ain't never seen ya' stop talking." David had nothing to say, he was at a total, complete loss for words. What was he supposed to say? 

Instead of an actual reply, he went with, "Neat." And Race laughed, before tugging David back in for another kiss. They stayed like that for a perfect, perfect moment, kissing and smiling against each others lips.

Jack whistled from the doorframe, causing them to jump apart from each other, David's cheeks a fiery red. "No, no, don't stop on my account," Jack teased, shaking his head. But David was already hiding his face in his hat, and Race just kept on laughing. After a couple minutes of teasing the shit out of David, Jack finally left, and Race and David met again for another, perfect kiss. 

And for a moment, the world belonged to them.


End file.
